Claire's Secret Admirer
by ChocoBerryxo
Summary: Claire receives a love note from a 'secret admirer' one day and determines to find out who is this secret admirer of hers that is making Gray jealous. Who is Claire's secret admirer? Read and Review pls. *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

_**Claire's secret admirer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harvest Moon. Natsume does. If I do, I'll make the heart events more cliché and romantic. **_

Summary: Claire receives a love note from a _'secret admirer'_ one day and determines to find out who is this secret admirer of hers that is making Gray jealous. Who is Claire's secret admirer?

_**Prologue **_

"Fetch!" the blond shouted, throwing Coco's, her dog favorites ball to train him for the Dog race in winter.

Coco happily chases the ball.

Claire smiled at herself and thought to herself, _"We'll definitely win the Dog race this year."_

Coco ran back to his owner to give back the ball for another round.

"That's enough for today, Coco." Claire said as she sat down at the grass "I'm feeling tired. We have been doing this for one hour straight after I've finished work."

Coco nodded his head like he just understand what Claire had said and Claire patted his head.

"_I wonder what's inside the mailbox today." _Claire thought to herself

Claire stood up, "I'll just see what's in the mailbox today, Coco. You could chase the butterflies at my flower field."

Coco barked and quickly ran to the field; Claire knows her dog very well and Coco have to chase butterflies. She went to the red mailbox beside her house and found some letters inside. Claire took them out and read the letters.

"Ohh! An invitation to Ann's birthday party at the inn in three weeks time." Claire said "What should I give her? Anyways, let's check the next letter."

"_Dear Claire,"_ she read aloud to herself _"I just happen to find out that my feelings for you run deep and I'm shy to tell in person. Please accept my gift to show you my feelings and a symbol of how beautiful you are. Love, Your secret admirer"_

"A secret admirer?" Claire asked herself "Who could that be?"

She slowly opened the package that was with the letter.

"Oh!" Claire said, looking at the content of the box

Claire took out the roses from the box and smiled, "This is the beautiful and exactly threes roses. Could it mean I love you?"

"_Who could have sent me this? Gray? I don't think so. Kai? Maybe, but he isn't shy to tell his feelings. Cliff? He is shy but he isn't now. Rick? Nope, he likes Karen. Dr. Trent? I don't think so." _Claire thought_ "Let me just tell the girls later and ask if they know who my secret admirer is."_

"Coco!" Claire called

"Woof!" Coco barked, chasing the butterflies at the flower field

"Ok. I'll just go in to take a shower." Claire shouted and went in her house to take a shower

"And I'll go to the inn as soon I'm done taking a shower." Claire thought to herself

_.-..-._

_.-..-._

_A/n: I hope you like this. This idea just pop out of my mind. Review please! Who is Claire's Secret admirer? That's for you to decide because I can't decide who shall be Claire's admirer._

_I'll put up the poll soon. But I have one clue for who shall be Claire's admirer, he isn't from Mineral Town. Why? I want someone from the other Harvest Moon bachelors that will make the guys of Mineral Town a little jealous especially Gray. (:__ ta-ta~_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Claire's Secret Admirer**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon! _**

_Chapter one_

_-At the Inn-_

"Hi Claire!" Ann said as soon as she spotted Claire at the door

Claire smiled, "Hello Annie! What ya doing?"

"Nothing much." Ann said "Just waiting for Dad to finish cooking Carter's special lunch. As soon as he's done, I'll have to go to the church and give it to him."

Claire made an 'o' with her mouth

"Well, while waiting I have to tell you something…" Claire said shyly

"Sure, what is it?" Ann said

"Ann, you can deliver Carter's lunch now." Doug said as soon as he was outside of the kitchen

Ann nodded her head and grabbed the lunch from her father's hand

"I'll be back" Ann told Claire "When I get back, tell me what you wanted to tell earlier. Okies?"

"Okies!" Claire agreed

Claire noticed Gray was having his lunch at a table nearby and approached him.

"Hi Gray!" Claire said with her cheerful smile that Gray love to see

Gray smiled back, "Hey Claire!"

"Eating baked corn again?" Claire asked jokingly

"You know that this is my favourite dish, don't you Claire?" Gray replied laughing

Claire nodded her head

"How is work at the farm?" Gray questioned Claire

"Great! Milky will be giving birth in two weeks time." Claire said "How about you?"

"Still the same. Grandpa scolding me, I get frustrated like every time…" Gray told Claire "But I'm still improving!"

"That's good. By the way, how's my axe?" Claire asked

"Its almost done." Gray replied "I'll deliver it to your house tomorrow morning."

"You don't need to. I'll just come by to pick it up." Claire said very sure of herself

"Are you sure?" Gray asked

"Yep!" Claire smiled

"If you say so." Gray said

"I'm back!" Ann shouted as she opened the door

"That was quick!" Claire said surprised

"So what is it you wanted to tell me, Claire?" Ann asked Claire

"Talk to you later!" Claire told Gray and went to the counter

"I think I have a secret admirer…" Claire whispered

Ann looked puzzled, "You have a secret admirer?"

Claire nodded, "Yep and here's the letter."

Ann took the letter from Claire's hands.

"_Dear Claire,"_Ann read loudly _"I just happen to find out that my feelings for you run deep and I'm shy to tell in person. Please accept my gift to show you my feelings and a symbol of how beautiful you are. Love, Your secret admirer"_

"Try to keep it down, Ann." Claire said

"Oh my gosh! Do you know who is your secret admirer might be?" Ann asked

Claire shook her head, "I was hoping that you might know."

"Well, what else are we standing here?" Ann shouted

"Let's tell the girls!" Claire laughed

"You just read my mind!" Ann laughed "Dad I'm out for a few hours!"

Ann grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her out of the inn

_**Gray's POV**_

"_Claire has a secret admirer_?" I thought to myself as I watched Ann and Claire left the inn

I could feel jealousy building up inside me.

Wait! Why am I feeling jealous? I don't like Claire only as a friend! She's my best friend and I don't have a crush on her. I like Mary. I don't like Claire. I like Mary.

_You like Claire._

_Who are you? I like Mary not Claire. She's only my friend. Nothing else _

_I'm your thoughts. No, you don't. You like both Claire and Mary. But you like Claire more._

_You're crazy!_

_I'm not crazy! You like Claire but you just don't see. You love her smile. You always want to see her. Don't you remember last year? You invited her to the goddess festival. You were blushing when you see her dancing gracefully._

_True! I invited her because I don't want her to be alone. So, I asked her instead of Mary. But I still like Mary and I don't remember me blushing._

_You see you like her!_

_Only as friend period! I love Mary!_

_Whatever. You'll see one day._

"I like Claire?" Gray said to himself ''That's crazy."

.-.-.-.

A/n: Do you like this chap? And do want to know who has the highest votes? Well, actually it is not that high. There are only 5 people who voted if I'm not wrong. Do you wanna know who it might be? I will give you a hint. He is one of the guys in the poll Hahaha. But if there are more people who vote, the secret admirer of Claire might be someone poll is still up! Does anyone of you have twitter? If two or more of you followed me I'll give you some clues of the secret admirer of Claire might be for now. I'm Smilingruthxoxo in twitter. I might close the poll at chap 5 or later.

Claire: I wonder who it might be...

Me: I know who he is.

Claire: Who?

Me: You'll figure it out soon!

Claire: Can't you tell me now?

me: -Shook heads-

Claire: Why not?

Me: Because I say so!

Claire: I really wanna know!

me: You will see who it will be soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hi guys!

Everyone: Hey!

Claire: what will happen today?

Me: Something!

Claire: Come on tell us?

Me: I don't want to tell much or it won't be exciting.

Claire: Fine. Wait a sec. –looks around for Gary- Where is Gray and Annie? They're supposed to be here right?

Me: Yep, I think they're late.

Claire: LATE????!!!

Gray: Sorry that we are late. We just ran from Mary's show.

Me: So you preferred Mary's show than our story?!?!?!

Gray: I didn't mean that!

Claire: So?

Ann: You should ask Gray. You know he's in love with that bookworm you know?

Gray: -his face turned into fury and somehow blushing too but the bill of his hat is hiding it-

Claire: Anyways, can we get on with the story?

Gray: Before, we start. I want to know the admirer of Claire first.

Me: It's a secret! Who would do the disclaimer for me?

Ann: _**.xXRuthieCutieXx. Don't own Harvest moon!**_

Me: Thanks, Annie! Let's get on with the story!

Everyone but Gray: Yay!

.-.-.

_**Chapter two**_

_-At the rose square-_

"_Dear Claire,"_ Karen read loudly to the girls _"I just happen to find out that my feelings for you run deep and I'm shy to tell in person. Please accept my gift to show you my feelings and a symbol of how beautiful you are. Love, Your secret admirer"_

"Oh my gosh! Our Clairebear have a secret admirer!" Popuri shouted smiling

"So, Claire do you have any idea who your secret admirer might be?" A curious Elli asked

Claire pondered for a moment and shook her head, "Nope. I can't think of anyone."

"We all know that Gray like Mary. So Gray is out." Ann said

Mary blushed.

"Rick likes me." Karen said "So, it couldn't be Rick."

"Both Cliff and Trent never tell us who they really like." Elli said

"And Kai isn't shy to tell his feelings." Popuri told the girls

Ann smiled, "It could be either Cliff or Trent."

Claire shook her head, "I don't think. Sure, Cliff used to be shy but he isn't now. He and I are close friends. Dr. Trent…"

Karen looked at Claire with wide eyes, "Why are you blushing?"

Claire just smiled and said softly, "he confessed his feelings for me…"

"WHEN?!"

Claire laughed knowing that would be the expression of her friends, "A year ago before he went to the city…but I didn't feel the same. I felt bad that time."

All her friends could do was, they made an "O" with their mouth.

Popuri folded her arms, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask." Claire smiled

"Gray, Kai, Cliff, Rick and Trent couldn't be your secret admirer. Then who?" Ann said

"I don't know, Annie." Claire said

"What about your guy friends in the city?" Karen asked curiously

Claire shook her head.

All the girls sweat drop and sat the bench.

"I wonder who is this guy could be." Ann said, looking curiously.

"I wonder how he looks like." Popuri said, wondering Claire's secret admirer look like.

"I wonder if he's handsome." Karen said, wondering if Claire's secret admirer is handsome

"I wonder where is Claire's secret admirer from." Elli said, wondering where Claire's secret admirer could be possibly from

"I wonder if he likes to read books." Mary said, wondering if Claire's secret admirer loves books.

"I wonder what my secret admirer likes about me." Claire said wondering what her secret admirer likes about her.

All her friends look at Claire after what she said.

"Maybe he likes your looks."

"Your eyes?"

"Maybe because you're cute?"

"Maybe he likes you both the inside and the outside?"

"Maybe he likes everything about you?"

"Maybe he likes your farming skills."

"Claire! I've been looking all over for you!" a familiar voice said

"Why is that, Zack?" Claire asked

"You have a letter." Zack said passing the letter to Claire

Claire took the letter from Zack's hand, "Who is it from?"

"It's from your secret admirer, of course!" Popuri shouted

"Claire you have a secret admirer?" Zack questioned

Claire nodded

"Then you must be a lucky girl. But it's not from your admirer." Zack said

"Really, then from who?" Claire asked

"Your cousin from Sunny Island. It's Chelsea right?" Zack asked

Claire nodded and opened the letter.

"Well, I better get going!" Zack said smiling

"Ok, Zack!" the girls said

"So, what does your cousin say?" Ann asked

"Hey lil cousin, how long have we seen each other? So, I'm coming to Mineral Town to see how you are doing this Saturday the 2nd of summer. I can't wait to see you! Love, Cousin Chelsea." Claire read "P.s. Two friends of mine are coming alone with me."

"I can't wait!" Claire shouted smiling

.-.-.

Me: That's it for chapter two!

Claire: Just one more chapter you'll see who the guy is!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: That's right!

Gray: Can anyone tell me who is it?

Me: No!

Gray: Why not?

Me: Because I said so! Besides, you might even get jealous.

Gray: Me jealous? No way! –Blushing but the bill of his "UMA" baseball cap is blocking.-

Me: Anyways, see you guys at the next chap! If you don't mind, please leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
